Second Chance
by LegendaryWrighter
Summary: SLASH MaleXMale Don't like? Move along then. Troy feels like he and Gabriella are drifting apart and begins having strange feelings towards East High's King of Dance, Ryan Evans. The feelings only intensifies when he learns the real meaning to the song 'Everyday,' which the blonde wrote with Kelsi. Rated M. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

 **Warning this story includes: Strong Language, Both Implicit and Explicit Sexual Themes**

 **AN: This is my first HSM/Tryan story, so I would gladly appreciate everyone who would read and leave a review about anything they liked or disliked. If the paragraphs are too hard to read, the icon second to the right just below the summary of the story will expand the lines between the text and hopefully make it easier to read. Also everyone who has trouble reading the dialogue, getting confused as to who's saying what, I apologize as to my writing style is like the ones in most books. I'll try to adapt to a new one which will make it easier for all of you to identify who's saying what but until then, if there's a piece of** **dialogue** **and at the end of it, it does not state who said it, it's still the same person as the one who** **spoke** **the previous piece of dialogue. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

Things were in full swing at Lava Springs as it always was in the summer. Troy and his friends were working hard to meet the high standards of Mr. Fulton, who had even worked them harder than before. Ever since the Midsummer's Night Talent Show, Sharpay's wrath towards the Wildcats had intensified and Fulton made it known by assigning more hours and laborious tasks. Thankfully, it was mitigated most of the time by the group's friendship with Ryan. Things between the Evans twins had been a little rocky and it was sometimes tense when the two were in the same room, but no one could blame them. Ryan and Sharpay had always been by each others' side, through every up, down, and twist. After spending the latter part of the summer spying on Kelsi, Troy, and Gabriella for his sister in the hope that they'd keep their title as the Midsummer's Night Talent Show's Champions, he was completely blindsided when his twin set him aside to pair up with Troy and realized that her plan focused only on what she wanted.

It was bad that there was this temporary rift between the twins, but one good thing came out of it; Ryan socialized with his other schoolmates, became friends with them, and found his own voice, basically. He was no longer Sharpay Evans's twin brother; he was Ryan Evans, dancer, actor, pianist, baseball superstar, and friend. "Alright guys, quitting time." Troy announced. "Hey Chad, wanna come to my place, shoot some hoops?" Normally, he'd stay for a while with Gabriella or go to her place to hang out, but she and Taylor had a lot of responsibilities, including screening the new member for the school's decathlon team and the yearbook and it was taking a lot of their free time. "Want to, but I can't." Chad replied. "I'm meeting Ryan at the batting cages. If you have nothing else to do, why don't you come with us?" Troy had nothing else going on and he could start and try to get to know Ryan better. It was the least he could do since Ryan was the mastermind behind the plan that saved him from Sharpay's clutches.

The two Wildcats arrived at the cages to find Ryan waiting for them. "Hey Ryan, I brought Troy along since he had nothing else to do." Chad explained. "I got the text, but I'm shocked." Ryan said with mock terror. " _The_ Troy Bolton has no plans on a Friday night?" "Well, maybe I just wanted to spend some time with two good friends at the cages." Troy returned with a smile. "But Jason and Zeke couldn't join me and Chad." The blonde smiled and led the two of them down to an empty cage. "I thought this place would be full by now." Chad stated. "You dad doesn't own this place too, does he?" "No, but I used to come here a lot." Ryan clarified. "The owner would always have at least one cage ready for me." Chad was first. Out of the twenty balls, he hit fourteen, three of which were definite homeruns. "Alright Troy, you're up."

The captain of the basketball team entered the cage and prepared himself. Seconds later, the ball launched, Troy swung the bat, and missed. "Well, it's a good thing you aren't on the baseball team." Chad joked. He wanted to glare at his friend, but decided against it. The next ball sped towards him and Troy was able to hit it this time, but when he asked how far it went, Chad told him to look down and found the ball next to his foot. Troy sighed in frustration and turned when he heard the door open. "Come on Troy, just relax." Ryan said as he approached the brunette. Ryan showed Troy the errors in his stance and adjusted him slightly. Troy thought it was going to be weird, but it wasn't. The way that Ryan moved his body around felt nice, even. His skin was as soft and smooth as his sister's, possibly even more so, but while his twin held Troy in a vice grip, Ryan's touch was more gentle, as if he was holding a fragile egg.

"Alright, just clear your head and focus." Ryan said as he exited the cage. Troy nodded and took in a deep breath. The machine launched the ball and Troy hit it, dead centre. That may have been the only homerun he got, but he hit ten more balls after that. He exited the cage and handed the bat to Ryan, smiling at him while thanking him. Ryan entered the cage the first ball came at him. The blonde timed his swing perfectly and hit the ball for a homerun. Troy stared in awe as more balls flew at Ryan and he hit them all. Just like when he was dancing, Ryan's movement was graceful, precise and hypnotic. Troy found it even harder to turn away when Ryan swung the bat and his shirt rode up slightly, revealing some of the porcelain skin of his back. The brunette mentally slapped himself and shook his head. _What are you thinking?_ He asked himself. _I'm just tired and hungry. That's it._

"Nineteen out of twenty." Chad announced and high fived the blonde. "If you hadn't gotten cocky, maybe you would've hit all of them." "I still won, Danforth." Ryan replied with a smirk. "Come on, I know an awesome burger place near here." "You like burgers?" Troy asked. "Yes, the boy who probably was fed the most expensive food in the world since he was a kid likes burgers." Ryan replied sarcastically before smiling. "Besides, I think it would be a crime against my country if I didn't." The three of them chuckled and headed for Troy's truck. "Are you sure this thing is safe?" Ryan asked as he climbed into the passenger seat. "This thing's been through hell and back, and it still manages to get me and Chad to Lava Springs every morning." Troy replied. "Barely." Chad added from the back of the truck, making Ryan chuckle. "So, where are these awesome burgers?"

The three arrived at a diner not far from the batting cages. They got seats at the end and the two boys practically drooled when the waitress brought their burgers; two pure Angus beef patties in between toasted sesame buns with fresh tomatoes, onion, lettuce, pickles, and melted cheddar cheese dripping at its sides. One bite and the Wildcats were in heaven. "How do you keep yourself in shape when you eat like this all the time?" Troy asked, halfway through his meal. "Well the most obvious reason is that I don't eat like this all the time." Ryan replied with a smile. "And properly eating and exercising is pretty important to me, like you guys. I mean, you guys ate like dinosaurs in the cafeteria, but you still stayed in shape." Troy agreed and they all finished their meal, happy and content.

"So, why aren't you on the baseball team?" Troy asked. "Honestly, I just joined a team when I was younger because my dad and I used to play catch, and I thought it'd be a great way to spend some time with each other." Ryan explained. "After three years, he saw that I wasn't as into it as before and asked me if I still wanted to do it." "I get it." Chad said. "I mean, Troy and I wouldn't have been playing basketball since we were kids if we didn't love it. Right, Troy?" "Uh, yeah." Troy replied. Ryan seemed to have caught the hesitation in his answer, but didn't press further about it. Ryan checked his watch and realized it was getting late. "We should hang out again." He suggested and the other two agreed. "Want a ride back to the spa?" Troy offered. "No, I've got my own." Ryan replied. As if on cue, a black car stopped in front of them and the driver got out and opened the door to the back seat for the blonde. "See you guys."

That night, Troy was lying on his bed, unable to fall asleep. His mind kept returning to that evening, questioning why he kept staring at Ryan. _Why? Because he's hot._ A voice in his head said. _You couldn't stop staring and his shirt only rode up a little. Imagine if he was in his old, probably tight, uniform._ Troy groaned into his hands and looked at the picture of him and Gabriella on his side table. Ever since she and Taylor had begun working on their stuff for school, it felt like the two of them had gotten distant from each other. The brunette's face suddenly lit up and grabbed his phone. _All I have to do is go on a date with Gabriella again._ He thought triumphantly. Sending a quick text asking when she was free, Troy went down for a glass of water and returned to Gabriella's reply saying that she was free for dinner tomorrow. Sending a quick confirmation and goodnight, Troy lay back down on his bed and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Troy arrived at Lava Springs extremely early, due to the fact his subconscious wanted to plague his dreams with the image of Ryan Evans in a baseball uniform, hot, sweaty, and panting. He walked out of the locker room in his Lava Springs outfit and Mr. Fulton gave him a questioning look before returning talking to the staff. He had around an hour before his shift started, so Troy walked around the spa. Only a few patrons were up at this hour and most of them were in the gym. It was quiet and peaceful in most places. Troy walked down the hall and was approaching the music room when he heard a piano, playing the intro to a very familiar song.

 _Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance_

 _So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can_

 _Make it last forever and never give it back_

 _It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at_

 _Because this moment's really all we have_

The brunette was shocked, not because of that the voice he recognized belonged to Ryan Evans. It was beautiful and melodic as always, but the way he was singing, he sounded sad. The brunette moved closer to the music room and stopped beside the open door and peered inside. Ryan sat at the piano, playing and singing with his back turned to Troy slightly, but he still couldn't see the blonde's face.

 _Everyday of our lives_

 _Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

 _Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith_

Troy watched as Ryan skilfully play the keys, listening to only his voice and blocking out everything else. And he heard it again, in what was supposed to be a happy song, the Ryan's tune was sad. Troy knew Ryan and Kelsi composed the song together for Troy and Gabriella, and questioned as to why that was the tune the male half of the Evans twins sang the song in.

 _Everyday from right now_

 _Gonna use our voices to scream out loud_

 _Take my hand together we will celebrate_

 _Oh everyday_

Ryan stopped playing and rested his elbows on some on the keys, making a terrible noise, and buried his face in his hands. Troy watched and was stunned when Ryan turned his face slightly and he saw the blonde's cheek stained with tears. The scene broke his heart and before he could approach Ryan, he heard the sound of heels clicking and saw Sharpay approach her brother. Troy watched the two talk for a while. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but the two smiled and hugged before leaving the room together. Troy walked back to the kitchens deep in thought. He didn't know why Ryan was so sad, but he knew he didn't like seeing the blonde sad and vowed to get to the bottom of this. His first move was to talk to Kelsi, since she wrote the song with him.

* * *

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now, Shar." Ryan said as he stared at the ivory keys. "Why?" Sharpay asked. "Because you're still mad at me or because that song was supposed to be about Troy?" The male twin looked up at his sister in shock. "How did you know?" He asked. "I heard you play this tune once." Sharpay explained. "And when I heard Kelsi play it at the talent show, I got suspicious, and when I heard you help her compose it I figured it out. Plus, you're really transparent when it comes to your emotions Ry." The female blonde sat next to her brother and held his hand. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked. "What do you want to know?" Ryan replied. "Since when have you liked him?"

"Honestly, I think I've always liked him, ever since we moved here." Ryan said. "But I think it got serious when you started having Fulton make him your caddy, wait on you, or talk to dad. He'd look miserable from time to time and I talked to him, cheered him up. Dad even left us alone one time while he took a business call and we just talked about random things to pass the time." Sharpay nodded and hugged her brother's arm. "You're not mad at me?" "Why would I be mad?" She asked confused. "Because we fell for the same guy? It actually makes me relieved that now I know your taste in guys is just as good as your taste in clothes." The twins chuckled, glad that they were back to the way things were. "But I realized that I only wanted Troy because he was now a star in both basketball and theatre, and having him with me would only boost me even further."

Ryan smiled knowing that his sister wasn't obsessed with the brunette captain. This way, he didn't have to see them if they were together. "So how did Kelsi get a hold of your song?" Sharpay asked. "I was singing it one afternoon here, a few minutes before they got off work." Ryan explained. "Apparently she heard and thought it was the song for Troy and Gabriella. I went with it knowing that if I had said no, there would've been questions that I didn't want to answer." His sister smiled sympathetically at him. Ryan was not as gifted as her in music, but he was extremely talented in his own right. And in those rare occasions when Ryan wrote a song filled with emotion, they were powerful and moving.

"Well, I think we should go to the mall later. It's been a while." Sharpay said as she stood. "As much as I want to, I don't think shopping will fix this, Shar." Ryan replied. "We can always try." Sharpay insisted. "Remember the saying; whoever said that money can't buy happiness didn't know where to go shopping." Ryan smiled and stood to hug his sister. "I'm glad things are back to normal between us, Shar." He said as they headed out. "I am too, and you don't need to worry about me double-crossing you again." Sharpay said. "I'm glad to know that you're just as deceptive and vicious as everyone else in our family.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed and please tell me if you liked it or not, should I continue it or remove it and let it forever stay in my documents folders. Thank you for taking the time to read this, as well as review if you do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Hello everyone, I'm trying out this new style of writing so I would really appreciate your thoughts on it; if you want me to continue using this style, if I should go back to the old style, or if there's a specific thing I should improve. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

Troy was currently taking his break with Kesli, Taylor, Gabby, and Chad. They talked about their upcoming senior year while eating their lunches. While Chad and Troy mostly talked about basketball what to do after the end of the season, the girls talked more about things like the year book, prom, and what colleges they were applying for.

"So Wildcat, taking me somewhere special?" Gabriella asked Troy with a smile.

"Just going to the mall for dinner and a movie." Troy replied with an equally bright smile. "But we're going to see that new Jennifer Aniston movie you wanted to see since the trailer came out."

The raven-haired girl contained a squeal of delight while she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. She then began talking to Taylor about looking for businesses that made yearbooks and Chad excused himself to use the restroom. Troy glanced at Kelsi, who was going through her folder of music sheets, and remembered what he saw earlier that morning.

"Hey Kels, can we talk?" He asked and the composer nodded and followed him. "When you were composing Everyday with Ryan, did it start out as a sad song?"

"I don't know what you mean Troy." Kelsi replied.

"I mean, the first verse and chorus sounded really sad at the start, so I thought it was originally meant to be that way."

"Well, I'm not really sure about the first verse chorus." The shorter brunette explained. "Ryan had already written them and had the tune for it. I worked with him from the second verse to the end. But if I think about it, all songs, even the party songs, sounds tame or sad when composing since all we have are the lyrics and a piano, unless you make the tune of the song first and work from there."

Troy nodded and thanked Kelsi. _So, Ryan wrote the first verse and chorus on his own._ He realized that finding out was going to be much harder than he thought. As he picked up his apron, ready to get back into the dining room, a familiar sound echoed through the kitchen.

"Bolton, Danforth!" Mr. Fulton called.

"Yes, Mr. Fulton?" Troy asked as he and Chad approached the manager.

"Please bring this cart of food to Mr. Ryan Evans's room." Mr. Fulton explained and gestured to the cart with three cloches and a large pitcher of iced tea. "Stay after as well. He must have something else for you to do."

The two friends carefully guided the cart through the spa, making sure nothing spilt. They walked down the hallway to the far end of the building and turned right at the end. From where they stood, they could already identify Sharpay's room; the double-doors at the end with two golden stars on each, her initials engraved on them. They walked a few more steps to a single door and knocked.

"Come in." Ryan called from the inside.

Troy opened the door while Chad pushed in the cart and the two stared in awe at the room; it was larger than the normal rooms. On the other side was a king-sized bed, with blue covers and fluffy white blanket and pillows. On the side they were standing on was a long, black sofa with matching lounge chairs, a modern-styled glass table and a large flat screen TV sat across it, the shelves at its sides completely filled with several movies and video games. Troy remembered what Sharpay room looked like an while her room was over the top and loud, Ryan's room had a more simple and elegant feel to it.

"Hey guys." Ryan greeted with a smile as he came out the door which led to his bathroom.

"Sweet place." Chad complimented and Ryan nodded in thanks.

"I thought you had guests, considering all this food you ordered." Troy pointed out.

"But I do have guests, Troy." Ryan explained, received confused looks from the basketball players. "You guys."

"What?" Troy and Chad asked in unison.

"I may have overheard my sister telling Fulton to have someone clear the course of weeds by hand." Ryan said. "I didn't want either of you guys ending up with that job, so here you are."

"What about everyone else?" Troy asked.

"I talked to Fulton and pointed out how hot it was, which I'm sure was the reason why Sharpay had that task in mind. I pointed out to him that whoever he sends on that task may faint and the spa could face a serious lawsuit. He conceded and opted for sending someone to clean the showers in the pool area."

Troy and Chad shuddered at the thought of it and was immensely grateful that the blonde called them here. Ryan removed the cloches, revealing the plates filled with chips, fries, and a pyramid of sliders.

"So are we just going to stand here or are you ready to get your asses whipped?" Ryan asked with a smirk as he turned on his gaming system.

"In your dreams, Drama King." Chad said as the three of them took their seats on the couch with Ryan in the middle.

* * *

The three Wildcats spent hours playing in Ryan's room. What surprised Troy and Chad was how Ryan dominated in every game, from shooters to fighting games to racers. As he said, Ryan came out on top and Troy and Chad were competing for second place. In the end, Troy fell short and became the ultimate loser. When they ended, they saw that it was a few minutes to quitting time. Chad went ahead since he promised to help Taylor with something and Troy stayed back to help Ryan clean up.

"That was really fun, Ryan. Thanks for inviting me and Chad." Troy said with a smile.

"My pleasure." Ryan smiled back.

The two of them loaded the empty plates onto the cart. Troy glanced at the blonde, who had a smile on his face, and remembered that morning when his cheeks were stained with tears, making his heart ache.

"Can I ask you something?" Troy asked and Ryan nodded, the blonde's focus now completely on him. Troy didn't know why, but he looked at those gorgeous blue eyes and forgot what they were talking about.

"Troy?" Ryan called and brought the brunette back to earth.

"I-I was wondering why you asked for Chad and me." Troy stuttered and scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I'm glad you did, but you could've asked for the girls or some of the other guys."

"Well I had already asked for the girls last week. We all went to watch an ice show." Ryan said. "And from all of the guys, I'm closest with Chad and we would probably be as close or even more when Shar had you promoted and she didn't monopolize your attention and time."

Troy nodded and remembered when he talked to Ryan while he hung out with Sharpay or their dad. At times when he thought he couldn't take Sharpay anymore, Ryan stepped in and talked to him, made him calm down and feel better. He didn't think about those times so much but now as he did, they made him very happy

"Plus, I knew I would beat Chad, so I invited you so his ego wasn't too damaged." Ryan added with a smirk.

"Really? I was asked to come here only to be Chad's punching bag?" Troy asked with a wide smile.

"Well, what if I told you I just wanted an excuse to hang out with you?" Ryan said.

Troy abruptly stopped walking. Everyone knew Ryan was gay, he didn't try to hide it and anyone who denied it were simply being stupid. Troy started to get nervous not because Ryan may have a crush on him, but because he remembered what he was thinking about the blonde yesterday and the dream he had last night.

"Troy, I was joking." Ryan said, the smile on his face had been replaced with a thin line. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

And there was another face that Troy hated seeing on Ryan. Basically, any expression other than a smile had no place on the Drama King's beautiful face.

"No, it's alright. Sorry." Troy immediately replied. "I've just been spacing out a lot lately."

"Is it because Fulton is working you to the ground?" Ryan asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"That may be a factor." Troy admitted. Sometimes, he felt too tired to drive home.

"I'll talk to him for you guys." Ryan said.

"Really, you'd do that? What about Sharpay?"

"Of course I would and Sharpay will get over it. And Fulton knows that you're all just teens and he can't keep working you guys like your adults. Besides, as much as Sharpay terrifies him, he knows deep down the she won't have him fired. He's practically family to us, but I'll still promise to put in a good word for him to dad should my sister turn on him."

"Thanks, Ryan."

When the plates and glasses were all back on the cart, Troy thanked Ryan again before saying goodbye to each other. Troy mentally kicked himself for not asking Ryan about the song, but was happy about spending time with the blonde. He thought back to the time when Ryan talked to him while his sister used him for her own wants and when his friends had turned their backs on him at the time. He didn't realize it then but if Ryan hadn't spoken to him, giving him words of encouragement and comfort, he might've not gotten his friends or girlfriend back.

* * *

"So I had the new masseuse sent to my room and he was so nervous, he unloaded half a bottle of lotion onto his shoes." Sharpay giggled and Ryan nodded.

The twins were in Sharpay's convertible, heading to the mall. Before they left, Sharpay wondered why her brother seemed unenthusiastic when this morning, he was already listing all of the shops he wanted to visit.

"Alright, if you won't make fun of the new staff's screw ups, something must be up." She pointed out.

"I had Chad and Troy come to my room earlier and we hung out and played some video games." Ryan explained.

"So that was that noise was." Sharpay realized. "I thought someone had broken into your room to watch some sports game."

"Well when we were done, Chad left to help Taylor with something, and Troy stayed back to help clean up." Ryan continued. "While we did, he asked why I had asked him and Chad to come and not anyone else. I told him and also joked that I wanted an excuse to spend time with him."

"Did you?"

"I…I don't know. Sure it'd be a dream come true if I did and it could actually lead to something, but we both know that's never gonna happen. I know my feelings are one-sided and that having Troy in my life as a friend is better than not having him in it at all."

"So if it was a joke and you know that all you can be is friends, why so glum?"

"Because when I joked about it, he froze. I know I was joking at the time, but it still hurt."

The next few miles were silent, save for the radio and the sound of the car's wheels on the road.

"Listen Ry, I know it hurts now and it'll take some time for you to get past that feeling." Sharpay began as she stopped at a stoplight. "But when it does, you'll realize that there are plenty of other good looking guys who'd drop dead to hear that you were interested in them. And who cares what Troy thinks? Gay or straight, any guy would be stupid to think that you weren't a catch."

Ryan smiled and thanked her sister for the pep talk. It encouraged him and got him into a shopping mood again. _I hope you're right sis. I hope I'll get over this feeling._

* * *

Troy was with Gabriella and they had just finished dinner and were now heading to the movie theatre. Dinner did not turn out the way Troy had expected; before, he and Gabriella spent the time just talking about themselves or other random things. This time, raven spent majority of the time talking about the yearbook and the colleges she was applying to and the rest of the time excusing herself to go to the bathroom because Taylor had texted of a problem that came up. Troy didn't mind talking about those things, but that's all Gabriella had been talking about since she started working on it and the brunette wanted a break from talking about it and just reconnect. But he sympathized for her anyway since she would be working harder than ever before this school year and the yearbook must have added a ton of pressure. He was still optimistic that they could still have a wonderful date.

"I can't wait to get inside." Troy said as he walked hand in hand with his girlfriend.

"I'm surprised that you chose this movie." Gabriella stated giggled. "The only Jennifer Aniston movie you liked was Marley & Me, and you only liked it because of the dog."

"I think majority of the guys that watched that movie only finished it because of the dog." Troy returned, making Gabriella giggle.

They were only a few steps from the theatre when the sound that Troy had been hearing throughout the night caught both of their attention.

"Oh no." Gabriella said as she read the message on her phone. "It's Taylor, she said her computer crashed and she's worried that we've lost all of the pictures we already had."

"Can't she hold down the fort for a few hours?" Troy asked, not liking where this was going. "Gabby, tonight's supposed to be about us."

"I need to see how many pictures I have on my computer and see how many we have to replace. I'm sorry Troy. I promise, I'll make it up to you."

Troy wanted to argue, he should have argued, but he nodded and let the raven go. He watched as she ran to the other side of the mall and let out a sigh once she was out of sight. Seeing as how his parents didn't expect him back until later, Troy decided to walk around the mall and find something to do to distract him from disappointment.

After a few minutes Troy got to the centre of the mall where a big fountain stood. He surveyed the area and his heart sank when he saw the obvious couples who were on dates. _I bet none of them would leave just because something went wrong with their yearbook, which is still nearly a year away from its deadline._ Troy sighed and pushed that bitter thought to the back of his head.

Just when he was about to turn to walk to the arcade and shoot some hoops, his eyes landed on a certain blonde with a face perfect for every hat sitting on the edge of the fountain. Troy feels a lot of the disappointment leave him and barely questions it. Ryan spots him and waves with a smile and whatever disappointment was left in him seemed to have been wash away by that smile. Troy waved and smiled back, and walked towards Ryan.

"Hey Troy." Ryan greeted.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Troy greeted back.

"Just came here to shop with Sharpay." Ryan replied, gesturing to the several bags on the floor at the sides of his feet. "You?"

"Just finished having dinner with Gabby." Troy said as cheerfully as he could. "Mind if I sit?"

Ryan shook his head and Troy sat on the blonde's left. He may have been imagining it, but he thought he saw Ryan move away slightly.

"So, if you're out shopping with Sharpay, where's Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"She met up with some friends and went to watch the new Jen An movie." Ryan replied, making Troy chuckle slightly.

"So, what did you buy?" Troy asked.

"Just a few stuff." Ryan said as he rifled through his shopping bags. "Some skin and hair products, a few new shirts, some video games, and a DVD of the new Jen An movie."

"Why didn't you just watch it with Sharpay and her friends?"

"It's a kind of movie that you'd enjoy more watching with someone really close to you."

"I bet it is." Troy muttered and sighed, glancing at Ryan to see him staring.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Ryan asked, to which the brunette shook his head. "Come on please tell me. We're friends, right? Friends confide each other."

Troy stared and the shorter teen's face. He didn't feel like talking about his relationship problems to anyone, but the sincerity in Ryan's eyes just made the brunette feel comfortable.

"Well, dinner wasn't the only thing I had planned for my date with Gabby." Troy began. "We were supposed to go see the new Jen An movie, but Taylor texted her about her computer crashing and she left to do some sort of damage control."

"I didn't know you were a Jen An fan, Troy." Ryan joked and nudged the brunette.

"I only picked that because I knew Gabby wanted to see it." Troy replied with a smile. "I wanted us to have a nice time since she's been working so hard lately, and she just leaves when something goes wrong with the yearbook. The deadline's nearly a year away. I know it's extremely important and it's good to get started early so they would have to do less during the school year, but tonight was about just focusing on us. But, as you probably guessed, the yearbook was what she mostly talked about through dinner, if she wasn't talking about what colleges she planned on applying to or talking to Taylor in the restroom because of some minor detail."

Troy breathed heavily and didn't realized that he had just vented all of his frustration onto Ryan he was about to apologize when he felt the blonde's soft and gentle hand on his shoulder. Troy leant into the touch and before either of them realized it, they sat so close together that their legs brushed every time they shifted.

"Listen Troy, I don't know what's going on between you and Gabby." Ryan began, his voice quiet and comforting. "But all couples have troubles and go through something like this; you feel like you're drifting apart, as if you don't know each other anymore. When you go through something like this, there's only one question you need to ask yourself; do you still love her?"

Troy looked at the blonde and asked himself that question. A small voice inside his head seemed to say 'No,' but another, much louder voice, the same voice that told him to join the basketball team in his first year, to strive to be captain, to get together with Garbiella after landing the lead role in the winter musicale and flipping the status quo at East High screamed 'Yes,' and he nodded.

"Well then fight for her. Love's always an uphill battle and once you get it, the fighting doesn't stop. One of the most admirable things about you is that you never give up." Ryan said with a smile and Troy's heart fluttered. "Try to understand what Gabby's going through, but don't be too lenient with her either. You're the other half in this relationship Troy and if Gabby does something to upset you, it's okay to get frustrated. If this continues on the next date, you should talk about it with her."

"Thank you, I'm glad I talked to you about this." Troy said with a smile.

"I'm glad that you say that." Ryan returned with an equally big smile. "And if you ever need someone to talk to, my door's always open."

"Thanks. Say, I know how long that movie is going to take. Are you going to wait here until it ends and Sharpay leaves her friends?"

"No, I called my parents and they're sending a car to pick me up, but it'll still be a while before it arrives."

"Well, wanna come to the arcade with me? We can put your stuff in my truck for the time being."

Ryan nodded and walked with Troy, who graciously carried most of his bags, to his truck and locked them inside. When they got to the arcade, they first went for the air hockey table. As Troy expected, Ryan was extremely agile thanks to all of his dancing and put up a decent match. They then moved to a DDR machine and of course Ryan won, but Troy was able to keep up that the difference between their scores was only a few hundred points. They played through a couple more machines until they got to the basketball game.

"Hey Ryan, why don't you try this out?" Troy suggested.

"I don't know, I never really picked up a basketball unless it was to hand it back to someone else." Ryan said with a blush, which Troy thought to be the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"Come on, with all of that dancing you do, basketball would seem like child's play." Troy reassured with a smile. "Besides, this is only shooting. I'll teach you."

Like how Ryan helped him yesterday in the batting cages, Troy showed the blonde first and adjusted his stance when something was off. He even moved behind Ryan and took a hold of his arms, guiding the shorter teen's entire body as it made the shot, not questioning why their bodies seemed to fit perfectly with each other. The ball went through the hoop and Troy chuckled at how excited Ryan was. He did the same things a few more times and in the end, the Drama King got a decent score of eighteen.

Moving to the claw machine, Ryan and Troy took turns trying to snag one of the stuffed animals inside. They kept failing and they were down to their last quarter. Troy took it and started up the machine again. He carefully manoeuvred the claw, trying to make it precise, while Ryan stood behind him, watching intently while not making a sound. After a minute, Troy pressed the button and the claw opened up and descended onto the pile of stuffed animals. It ascended again and it had caught a fluffy lion by one of its hind legs.

Ryan moved closer and he grabbed Troy's arm, squeezing his bicep. The lion swung back and forth slowly as the claw moved towards the drop zone. Troy and Ryan were holding their breaths and released them in happy cheers when the lion went down the prize chute. After composing themselves, Troy bent down and took the animal and held it out to the blonde.

"Troy, you're the one who got it. It's yours." Ryan said

"It was a joint effort, and Gabby might think it's from another girl." Troy said. "Think of it as a small thank you for letting me vent to you."

"I said it was my pleasure, but if you insist." Ryan conceded and took the animal, smiling down at it with a blush before taking out his phone. "My ride's waiting outside."

Troy nodded and frowned slightly. He was having so much fun with the other teen that he didn't want to say goodbye yet. Regardless he began walking Ryan back to the parking lot.

"What're you going to name him?" Troy asked, gesturing to the lion in the blonde's hands.

"I was thinking and I like Lucas. Thoughts?" Ryan replied.

"You want me to help you name it?" Troy asked

"Well, like you said, it was a joint effort." Ryan said. "Think of him as our baby."

"I think Lucas is fine then." Troy replied, looking down at his feet to hide his blushing face.

The two exited the mall and saw the black car parked up front. Ryan approached the driver and told him about the bags. He then returned to Troy and walked with him towards the captain's truck.

"Thanks again, Ryan." Troy said as he unloaded Ryan's shopping bags. "You were able to turn a bad date into a great evening."

"I'm glad I could help, Troy." Ryan replied. "I guess I was just in the right place at the right time."

Troy walked Ryan back to the black car and loaded the bags in the trunk. After saying goodbye, Ryan got into the car and Troy waved as it drove out of the parking lot. _'I guess I was in the right place at the right time.' I wouldn't mind if that happened more often._

 **AN: Again thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would really love to know your thoughts so I hope you write a review, those are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Troy marched off the golf course. Sharpay was extra clingy today and it hit a nerve. He didn't go to the kitchens or locker room, he didn't think that receiving the cold shoulder or stares from his so called 'friends' was going to help his mood. He walked up a hill overlooking the lake on the course and sat on one of the large rocks on it._

 _"_ _Troy." A voice called_

 _He turned to see Ryan walking towards him with a small, apologetic smile._

 _"_ _Listen, I know Shar can be a handful most of the time, but you'll get used to it." Ryan said as he sat next to Troy._

 _"_ _I guess but in all honesty, Sharpay being herself just hit a nerve that let all my frustrations flood out." Troy said with a sigh._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Ryan asked as he placed a hand on Troy's shoulder._

 _"_ _Well, I guess the most obvious reason is that Gabby left." Troy began. "She left after everything we've been through, everything I've done for her. What's more is that none of my friends are talking to me anymore. Why? Because for once in my life, I made a decision for myself, I thought about my future. Just because I'm team captain, they think that any decision that I make that doesn't benefit the entire team, even if it doesn't affect them negatively in anyway, is the wrong decision. I wouldn't even be in the team if my dad didn't ask me to. I…I just hate being the 'East High Golden Boy,' the one everyone puts on a pedestal, the one who can do no wrong."_

 _Troy breathed heavily while Ryan rubbed his back, calming him down little by little._

 _"_ _Listen Troy, I don't mean to offend you or anything, but if those guys are your friends, you're a really terrible judge of character." Ryan joked, offering a small smile. "But in all seriousness, you didn't anything wrong. We're going to be in our senior year, next year. It's normal to start thinking about and doing stuff for your future. If they can't back you up with those few decisions, it's surprising they back you up when you make plays for your games. And as for Gabriella leaving you well, if she couldn't see that everything you did and were doing was for her, then she's not as smart as everyone makes her out to be."_

 _Troy looked at the blonde smiling back at him and offered a small smile in return._

 _"_ _Listen Troy, this is your life." Ryan said firmly. "No one else can live it for you. Sure they'll be people in your life, friends, family, teachers, fans who'll tell you what to do but at the end of the day, the decision always rests on you."_

 _Troy stared into Ryan's blue eyes, they were filled with so much concern for him. Along with that was the fact the Ryan, who he barely talked to until they began rehearsals for the winter musicale, was the only one that gave him any words of encouragement, instead of making him feel bad for 'not putting anyone else's feelings into account.'_

 _"_ _Thanks Ryan, that helped a lot, actually." Troy said with a smile, his gaze moving down from Ryan's eyes to those pink lips. They were so close that he could already feel how soft they were._

 _"_ _It was no problem Troy." The blonde returned with a smile, making Troy's knees go weak. "And remember that living doesn't necessarily mean you're alive. Don't listen to what other people say and do what you want to do."_

 _And Troy did what he wanted to do; pulling Ryan close and wrapping an arm around his waist, Troy pressed their lips together, happy that the blonde's lips were just as soft as he imagined. Ryan kissed back and buried his fingers in Troy's soft, brown hair. The captain used his free hand slid it up Ryan's shirt, making him shudder and elicit a small moan. Troy slid his tongue into the dancer's mouth, exploring every inch and crevice, making Ryan produce more of those delicious sounds that made heat shoot straight to his groin._

 _The two broke for air, panting heavily while they stared into each other's eyes, both pairs filled with want and need. Troy gently pushed Ryan against the tree, knocking the blonde's hat off his head, and latched his mouth onto the other's neck._

 _"_ _Troy!" Ryan gasped and held on to the brunette's shoulders._

 _Troy alternated from sucking, kissing, licking, and biting Ryan's creamy neck. Ryan was his, only his. He wanted everyone to know that, he wanted everyone to know that nobody else could have him. He began grinding their hips together slowly and gradually increasing his pace. Ryan kept chanting Troy's name in between moans, as if his name was the only word he knew. Bringing his face up to Ryan's, Troy pressed their lips together for another passionate kiss._

 _"_ _T-Troy…I'm so close." Ryan whimpered as he buried his face into Troy's shoulder, clinging on the brunette as if his life depended on it._

 _"_ _I am too." Troy replied in between his ragged breaths. "Let's finish together."_

* * *

Troy woke up in sweat and groaned when he felt the sticky wetness in his boxers. He got up and as quietly as he could, showered and changed into a new pair of boxers before falling back onto his bed. He glanced at the picture of Gabriella on his side table. He sighed and placed it face down. He then looked around to the walls decorated with posters, banners, and flags of the Wildcats, some of it even from U of A. He knew that it was a dream, but Dream Ryan made a lot of sense; up until now, Troy had been living his life the way people expected and wanted him too, but that was going to change soon.

He smiled at the thought that the real Ryan didn't know that he had helped Troy again for the second time that night. His thoughts returned to the dream he just had and felt himself getting hard again. _I have to push these thoughts away, it's not good for my relationship with Ryan._ Troy stopped all other trains of thought and thought about the blonde boy. _'What if I told you that I just wanted an excuse to hang out with you?'_ Ryan joked earlier that day. He freaked out earlier because of the dream he had last night but now that he thought about it, he wanted it to be the truth.

* * *

It had been raining since the morning and Troy wished for nothing more than the sun to come back, no matter how hot it made the place. With it raining, most people stayed indoors and a lot of them stayed in the dining room, increasing the workload of everyone. What made things matters worse was that his mind had been focused on one specific blonde with moves that could captivate an entire audience and it was affecting his work.

"Bolton!." Mr. Fulton called and Troy approached, ready for whatever scolding was in store for him. "Please take this to Mr. Ryan Evans's room. The door is unlocked and he's sick, so try not to make any noise."

"What's wrong with him?" Troy asked immediately, making the manager arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"He merely has a cold, no need for an ambulance." Fulton answered. "If he's asleep, leave the cart close to his bed and leave quietly."

Troy nodded and began pushing the cart towards Ryan's room. He may have been rushing slightly since he got there quicker than when he came here with Chad. He slowly opened the door and quietly pushed the cart in. He stopped in front of Ryan's bed a looked at the sleeping blonde. He looked so peaceful, but it was clear that he was sick; a tissue box sat on Ryan's bedside table, next to him was a trash bin, nearly full with used tissues, sweat covered his forehead and made some strands of his hair stick to it. Troy approached Ryan and sat on the edge of his bed, pushing the strands of hair back.

He looked down and smiled at seeing Lucas only a few inches away from Ryan. He shifted and felt something. He took it and saw that it was leather-bound notebook. Glancing at the blonde, he opened it to where a blue bookmark had been placed and read;

* * *

 _20_ _th_ _July- Woke up early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep. I walked around for a while before stopping at the music room. I sat at the piano and the emotions just came and overwhelmed me. I began playing_ _that_ _song and started to cry while I did. Sharpay came in and apparently, she already figured out what I'd written about. We talked about it, and she and I are back to normal, which I'm glad of._

 _Around lunchtime, I overheard Shar tell Fulton to have someone clear the course of weeds by hand, no doubt fuelled by a somewhat psychotic, but sisterly need to protect or take revenge on my behalf. But I talked to Fulton to changing the task and had Troy and Chad over to play some games._

 _Sharpay and I went to the mall to shop and I restocked on my skin and hair products. I also found a few new shirts that I liked. Shar met with a few of her friends and went to watch the new Jen An movie, so I went and bought that new action-rpg Dan told me about along with a few more games he recommended and the new Jen An movie. I would've gone with Shar, but we all know there are only two ways to enjoy a Jen An movie; alone or with that special someone and to me, the special someone is not Shar or any of her girlfriends._

 _So, I had finished my shopping and called my parents, who were sending a car to pick me up. I sat at the fountain in the centre of the mall waiting, thinking I was going to be bored, when I spot Troy. Apparently, he just had an unsuccessful date with Gabby and he's been feeling like they didn't know each other. But Troy still loved her and I gave him a few words of advice and encouragement and he felt much better. Those two are lucky to have each other, I hope that I'll find someone who's as kind, caring, and dedicated as Troy. Troy invited me to come to the arcade with him with had a great time together. He even thought me how to shoot a basketball and got one of those stuffed animals from the claw machine, a lion I named 'Lucas.' I'm actually glad Shar had left with her friends and honestly, this has been the most fun day I've had in a long time._

* * *

Troy smiled as he finished reading the entry, glad that he was able to help Ryan have fun. Something then clicked inside his head. _This is Ryan's journal, meaning he'd write the meaning of the songs he wrote in here, too._ Glancing at the sleeping blonde, he quietly skimmed through the pages, searching for the appropriate date. He was almost there when he felt the bed shift and he shut the journal and put it down.

"Troy?" Ryan sleepily asked, his eyes were half open and his voice was scratchy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?." Troy greeted with a smile. "I brought you your food."

"Not great; my head hurts, my nose is runny, and I'm hot and cold at the same time." Ryan replied before coughing. "Thanks, can you please hand it to me?"

Troy nodded and removed the cloche, bringing over the bowl of soup to the sick dancer. He watched as Ryan picked up the spoon and shook as he tried to bring the soup close to his mouth.

"Ryan, let me." Troy said as he held Ryan's hand.

"No, it's alright, I can do it." Ryan protested.

"No, you're going to spill it all over you." Troy said as he shook his head. "Let me take care of you."

Ryan hesitated, but nodded and handed the bowl and spoon to Troy. The captain sat next to the blonde and began spoon feeding him the soup. As the warm liquid went down his throat, Ryan made a pleased sound that reminded Troy of his dream and hid his blush. A few minutes later, Ryan had finished and just sat there, leaning on the brunette, his head resting on his shoulder. None of them had said anything in a while and Troy didn't mind, nor did he feel awkward in their position. On the contrary, he felt quite comfortable.

A few more minutes passed and Troy felt Ryan's steady breathing a looked down and smiled to see the blonde had fallen asleep. Careful not to wake Ryan up, Troy manoeuvred them and lay Ryan back on his pillows and tucked him in. He placed a hand on Ryan's forehead, glad that his fever had gone down. His hand slowly moved down to cup the dancer's cheek. He stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at Ryan's sleeping face while his thumb gently caressed the blonde's soft cheek.

When he left Ryan's room, Troy groaned mentally, berating himself for not finding the entry that had his answers. But apparently, someone else had the answer and unfortunately for Troy, that someone was Sharpay Evans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A couple of days flew by before Ryan was better and as much as he wanted to finally solve the mystery meaning of Everyday, he put off talking to Sharpay about it. It was raining again and it was a fairly slow morning, so Troy and his friends were talking in the dining hall when Ryan came in wearing a red dress shirt, pearly white pants with matching leather shoes, and a red and white striped fedora, all complimenting the radiant smile he had. Almost instantly, all the girls rushed to him, asking if he was alright. A few minutes later, his sister and her Lava Springs friends, aka The Sharpettes, came in a sat on around a table close to the door and Zeke brought the Drama Queen her iced tea.

"I'm fine guys, really. It was just a cold." Ryan replied. He glanced over to Troy and smiled knowingly, a little blush staining his cheeks. Troy smiled back with a nod. "A bit slow this morning, isn't it?"

"Well, this weather does make you want to stay in bed all day." Chad pointed out.

"Really? I thought you guys of all people would have the most energy." Ryan said, looking at everyone before climbing onto the stage, pulling Kelsi up with him. "I think you guys need a musical pick me up."

He sat at the piano with Kelsi and began playing an upbeat tune and nearly everyone immediately recognized the song, and those who didn't figured it out when the drummer began playing when Ryan gestured him to.

 _You have my heart_

 _And we'll never be worlds apart_

 _Maybe be in magazines_

 _But you'll still be my star_

 _Baby 'cause in the dark_

 _You can't see shiny cars_

 _And that's when you need me there_

Ryan sang, his melodious voice echoing through the entire hall and harmonizing perfectly with the girls who sang along.

 _Because when the sun shines we'll shine together_

 _Told you I'll be here forever_

 _Said I'll always be a friend_

 _Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end_

Ryan got up and let Kelsi take over the keys and jumped down the stage, starting to dance with Martha, Taylor, and Gabriella. Troy smiled to see that Ryan was back to his normal self.

 _Now that it's raining more than ever_

 _Know that we'll still have each other_

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

 _Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh_

 _Under my umbrella_ Ryan sang as he walked his way towards Sharpay, still dancing and smiling, and held his hand out to her.

 _Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh_

 _Under my umbrella_

 _Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

Smiling herself, Sharpy took her brother's hand and started strutting towards the stage with the Sharpettes following behind. Ryan led his sister towards the stage and when he passed Gabriella, grabbed her by the hand and brought her there too.

 _These fancy things will never come in between_ Sharpay sang, he powerful voice livening up the entire room.

 _You're part of my entity, here for infinity_ Gabriella joined in with her own sweet voice.

 _When the war has took its part_

 _When the world has dealt its cards_

 _If the hand is hard_

 _Together we'll mend your heart_ the two girls sang in unison.

Troy was enjoying seeing everyone enjoying themselves, dancing, singing along, that he didn't notice Ryan coming towards him until the blonde took him by the wrist and brought him on stage., the four of them singing the chorus together.

 _You can run into my arms, it's okay don't be alarmed_ Sharpay and Ryan sang together, their voices blending perfectly together thanks to years of experience

 _Baby come here to me, there's no distance in between our love_ Troy and Gabriella continued, moving around each other as they stared into one another's eyes, before being pulled to the other side of the stage by Ryan.

 _So go on, let the rain pour_ Sharpay and Garbriella harmonized, earning cheers from their friends.

 _I'll be all you need and more_ Troy and Ryan sang together, smiling at each other as they did.

The four of them sang the song until the end, which got them a round of applause not only from their friends and each other, but also from the crowd of patrons and other employees who had walked in. Taking each others' hands, they bowed together before stepping off the stage.

"That was so much fun you guys." Gabriella said with a huge smile. "We should do it again some time."

"That's a great idea." Ryan agreed enthusiastically. "We can use one of those karaoke machines and use it in our den. What do you think, Shar?"

"I guess that sounds fun." Sharpay said in her usual dismissive tone. "Come on Ryan, we have to get ready for lunch."

Sharpay strutted out of the hall, the crowd of employees and patrons parting for her. Ryan smiled apologetically to his schoolmates and said a few brief things to Gabriella before running after his sister.

"What did Ryan say?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"He apologized for Sharpay, but said that she did have fun. She just wasn't ready to admit it so soon after we stole her talent show." Gabriella replied, making Troy chuckle. "He also said he'd get started on planning our karaoke night."

Troy smiled at that. He and all of his friends had a lot of fun, they would definitely have more if they weren't short on time. But what excited him the most was the prospect of singing with Ryan again and seeing his slender body and curved hips move to the beat of the music. He glanced at his girlfriend; he should've felt guilt and shame for thinking these things, for dreaming about being intimate with the blonde dancer for nearly a week, but he didn't. He was about to say something, but the raven-haired girl pulled him aside.

"Troy, I'm really sorry for leaving on our date so soon." She apologized, looking at him with sad puppy eyes.

"It's alright, I understood how important the yearbook is." Troy reassured her.

"Well, I promised I'd make it up to you so here." Gabriella brought out a DVD box with the title "The Orphanage." It was the movie Troy had wanted to see, but it came out at the same time Gabriella begun working on the yearbook and screening the new members of the school decathlon team.

"Awesome, when do you want to watch it?" Troy asked as he took the box.

"How about tonight?" Gabriella asked and Troy looked at her with surprise. "What, you're not scared are you?"  
"I just thought you'd have stuff to do with the yearbook or the decathlon team."

"As it turns out, we only lost a few pictures, and the people who sent them are going to send us new ones soon enough."

"Tonight then." Troy agreed with a smile, slowly leaning down towards Gabriella's face.

"Bolton, Montez, back to work!" Mr. Fulton barked, interrupting the couple's moment.

* * *

Ryan emerged from his room wearing a white dress shirt underneath a grey vest with matching pants and shoes, and wore an emerald-green tie around his neck. He met up with his sister in the lobby, who wore a sleek, black dress and red high heels.

"Ry, I'm all for doing what makes you happy." Sharpay began as they walked towards the dining hall. "But how can you possibly get over Troy when you keep hanging around him?"

"We're still friends, Shar, not some couple who had a bad breakup." Ryan replied, making her mutter something under her breath. "And I guess it's also some sort of help in 'getting used to him.'"

"Still, I can't imagine what you must be feeling every time you two are together and you always imagine him with Ms. Science Nerd Freak."

"That part is actually not so bad anymore."

Sharpay gave her brother a questioning look and Ryan recounted the events that had happened a few days ago, after she had left him to watch a movie with her friends.

"So, little Ms. Einstein is prioritising her work over poor, loyal Troy." Sharpay remarked.

"He's still in love with her, Shar." Ryan said somewhat sadly. "And I know the two of them will work through this, but I still can't help hope that he'd leave her and come to me."

"Ry, that's completely fine and normal." Sharpay reassured the other blonde. "Let's just get rid of the mopey attitude before we meet Danny's parents."

"You know he hates it when you call him that." Ryan replied with a chuckle.

"And he knows I hate having sweets given to me in huge amounts, knowing that I'll probably eat most of them in one sitting, hate myself, and go on a rigorous exercise regimen for a week after, but he still keeps sending me huge boxes of those Parisian Macaroons." Sharpay half complained, the other half probably wishing she had more of those little pieces of heaven, and Ryan couldn't blame her. He had some of those Macaroons once and they were to die for.

He was about to ask her to be nice when the person in question arrived the next day, but then he remembered who he was talking to.

* * *

"Bolton, Danforth, Cross." Mr. Fulton called and the three teens went to him. "The Evans family will be having lunch with some guests in the dining hall. Give them your undivided attention."

The three of them nodded and Troy walked out to the hall and spotted Mr. and Mrs. Evans chatting with another couple by the bar, the men wearing suits and the women in dresses. The doors opened and in walked Sharpay, followed shortly in after Ryan. While most of the room watched Sharpay, Troy's eyes stayed glued onto Ryan.

It was a strange sight seeing him so dressed up without a matching hat, but he guessed that there was no point, as his mother would've probably had him take it off before they ate. And it was nice to see Ryan's golden hair all gelled up and styled. He did imagine the dancer with a matching hat, and chuckled when he realised that it would've made Ryan look too much like a mafia member from those old mobster films.

The Evans and their guests took their seats and Troy moved to take their order.

"Troy, my boy. Good to see you working hard." Vance Evans greeted him with a smile. "This is my friend Richard Stone, one half of the founding partners of the Stone, Matthews, & Associates Law Firm, and his wife, Olivia."

Troy greeted them with a smile and courteous nod. The man had a smooth, pale face, but Troy saw the faint lines when he shook the man's hand, showing off the years of work and sacrifices he had made to get to where he was. He had short black hair neatly combed to one side and his eyes were a grayish-silver colour His wife smiled brightly at the brunette, her brown eyes reminding him of a warm cup of hot chocolate. Her olive-skin made her stand out and her short black hair, which reached halfway down her neck, framed her pointed face perfectly. As Troy introduced himself, he remembered that he had heard that name before and recalled the conversation between Taylor, Chad and Gabriella;

"If you were going to be a lawyer, which firm would you want to get a job at?" Taylor asked.

"Really, Tay?" Chad asked. "You think becoming a lawyer will make people vote for you?"

"Not all lawyers are ruthless, ambitious pricks that only care about making money." Taylor replied. "And I was asking theoretically, if I chose to be a lawyer."

"Well, there are a lot of great firms here in New Mexico, and I heard some Yale alumni teach for one semester to look for potential recruits." Gabby pointed out. "But if I had to choose, I'd go for Stone, Matthews, & Associates. It's the best firm in Minnesota, and is slowly rising to the top. Think about being there when it does."

Troy had taken their orders and returned to the kitchens. After a while, he and Chad carried the food out while Jason followed close by with the tray of their drinks.

"I can't believe it's been three years. I can't wait to see Dan again." Ryan happily said.

The cogs in Troy's brain began working, trying to figure out where he had heard that name before, then he remembered; when he read the entry in Ryan's journal, this Dan person was the one who recommended the games the blonde bought that day at the mall. He also remembered that name repeat as he skimmed through the journal for his answers.

"Well, you know how he gets once he dedicates himself to something." Mr. Stone said as he thanked Troy for bringing the food. "I swear if he could, he'd stay in that school for the Christmas holidays."

"Well, let's wait and see if it was a good thing that Daniel inherited your psychotic dedication to be the best." Mr. Evans said, making everyone chuckle.

As Mr. Fulton ordered, Troy, Chad, and Jason waited on the Evans and Stones while they ate and chatted. Throughout their meal, Ryan had this small grin and dreamy look in his eyes. Troy had his eyes mostly on the beautiful dancer but unlike the times before when that smile made his heart melt, the thought that someone else made Ryan make such an expression made the brunette feel jealousy.

"Ryan, Sharpay, I believe we've bored you enough. You can go." Mr. Evans said and his children stood and said goodbye to the Stones before leaving. Troy, Chad, and Jason began clearing the plates and glasses from the table when the captain heard something that nearly made him drop his entire tray.

"Vance, you can't tell me you've been oblivious to the looks those Daniel's been giving Ryan and how he does things he wouldn't normally do for Ryan." Darby Evans said.

"I assumed they were friendly looks, and what things?" Vance asked, making his wife roll her eyes.

"He learned how to cook and specializes in Italian, which your son loves." Darby pointed out.

"He rode with Ryan on his first rollercoaster ride the summer before their freshman year despite his fear of heights." Richard added.

"On the opening night of Ryan and Sharpay's first musical and he couldn't leave to come see them live, he watched it by using a video chat on computer that a student held up for him." Olivia finished.

Troy tried to steady his heart, and quell the jealousy that was growing inside of him.

"If Daniel's had feelings for Ryan, then why hasn't he done anything about them?" Vance asked. "I certainly would've preferred him to those bastards that broke my son's heart years ago."

Darby lightly spanked her husband's arm for his language, but it was clear in her expression that she had the same sentiments.

"We honestly don't know." Olivia said. "Like Ryan, he's had relationships that ended poorly. But unlike Ryan, who shook them off and stayed optimistic, Danny closed himself off, shut out everyone save for his family and a few close friends. I believe the only people he lets on about his feelings are Ryan and Andrew, and even I doubt that he shares everything with them."

"Little Andy Smith?" Vance asked and Olivia nodded. "I haven't seen him since the last season Ryan was in the little league and they won the championship. How is he?"

"Became captain of his school's soccer team this year." Richard replied. "But whatever reason Daniel has for not acting on his feelings, I'm sure it's a good one. Now let's not meddle in their affairs and please stop talking about this before he arrives tomorrow."

The adults nodded and began to leave. Mr. Evans and Mr. Stone handed each of the three Wildcats five-hundred dollars each. And while his friends were ecstatic to have made one grand in one meal, Troy's mind was on this mystery person in Ryan's life that, as he gathered, was as close to the blonde as his sister, maybe even more so. Suddenly, finishing what he set out to do in the first place since he heard Ryan's sad voice seemed to be the most important thing in the world. He braced himself as he set off for the room with a pair of double-doors, a golden star attached on each and engraved on them in elegant cursive were the initials S and E.

 **AN: Will Troy finally find out the secret meaning of the song Ryan wrote for him and Gabriella? And who is this important person in Ryan's life that has feelings for the multi-talented blonde? All will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 (UPDATED)

**Chapter 5 (Updated)**

"Troy, what an unexpected, but welcome surprise." Sharpay greeted the brunette when she opened her door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

 _Now or never._ Troy thought. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about Ryan."

The shift in Sharpay's mood was extremely obvious; her sweet smile became a thin line, she folded her arms and her eyes stared at Troy, as if trying to see if she could see whatever he was planning.

"What about Ryan?" She asked in the same sweet tone, but Troy knew it was a front.

"Well…can we talk in private?" Troy asked nervously, looking behind his shoulder, as if the blonde Drama King was behind them, listening to their conversation.

"Talk." Sharpay ordered as she sat on her fluffy pink bed.

"I was wondering if you knew any reason why Ryan would cry if he sang Everyday?" Troy asked and immediately noticed when East High's diva stiffened.

"No, I don't." The blonde replied, turning her attention to Boi, her Yorkie.

"Come on Sharpay, I'm sure he told you. Even if he didn't, you know him better than anyone else."

Sharpay stood and walked over to a window, carrying Boi in her arms. She stared out at it for a while before turning back to the brunette with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Answer this for me first." She said, setting her dog gently down on the floor. "What's it to you? Why the sudden interest in my brother's affairs, a person who you didn't even have a proper conversation with until after the talent show?"

"I think that I'm in love with him." Troy answered shyly.

"You think?" Sharpay questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's complicated." Troy said. "I know I have feelings for him that go way beyond that for a friend, but I'm with Gabriella. It wouldn't be fair to her to just dump her and move on after she's worked so hard to make our relationship work."

"You really think Gabriella's trying to make things work?" The blonde snorted, making Troy look at her questioningly. "Troy, she left when you got into a small argument this summer, how do you think she's going to react after graduation when she's probably going to some nerd school and you somewhere else? And Ryan told me how she left during your date. She's been completely ignoring you in favour of her work, Troy. What's worse is you're not getting angry at her for it. She's making you do all the effort and blames you when something goes wrong, and you blame yourself too. That's not a healthy relationship."

The brunette stared. He tried to think of words to say, to defend his relationship with Gabriella, but a voice in his head told him that Sharpay was right. His mind went back through several memories after the talent show; he'd always be the one to call and she'd be the one to hang up, he'd plan their dates on days and times that suited her schedule, there were even times when the olive-skinned raven poured her problems on Troy and he'd reassure her and offer advice or help and when he talked about his problems, Gabriella told him to brush them off since they'll pass eventually. _Was it always like this?_

"And even if she did try to make things work with you, there's a saying; if you're in love with two people, go after the second one, because if you were really in love with the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."

"Thanks, I guess." Troy said, still trying to come to terms with what he had just realized. "Now about the song?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll figure out what you really feel about my brother. His heart's been broken before and there was no one who could make him feel better."

"Sharpay, I promise that I'll try to figure out my feelings before doing anything." Troy promised. "But whatever those feelings turn out to be, I truly have no intention of hurting Ryan."

"Good." Sharpay said, mostly to herself, and took in a deep breath. "Ryan would kill me if he found out about this, but the song was supposed to be about you."

"A-About me?" The brunette stammered, his heart beat accelerating rapidly.

"The first verse more specifically refers to the times when you were still Assistant Golf Instructor and he talked to you." Sharpay explained. "He already had a crush on you but since you never really talked, he was able to push those feelings aside. When you guys began talking, those feelings grew and he wanted to just pause those moments, _make them last forever._ As you can guess, the chorus is about his hope of you falling for him too."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why did he give that song for me and Gabriella to sing?"

"He was singing it one day when Kelsi heard him. She asked if that was the song for you guys and he said yes because if he didn't, Kelsi would've asked questions and Ry didn't want his feelings for you getting found out but mostly because, for whatever reason, you still loved Gabriella. So he helped tailor the rest of the song to the two of you."

Troy sat down on the pink couch and slowly processed the information he had been given. _Ryan had given up a song he had written about me for my relationship with Gabriella._

"Thanks, Sharpay. I really appreciate this." Troy said as he stood.

"You're welcome." Sharpay replied, picking up Boi in her arms again.

"One more thing." Troy said before he left. "Who's Daniel?"

"He was one of the first people who became friends with Ryan and me when we first moved here." Sharpay answered. "His family moved to Minnesota where his parents transferred him to a private school. He'll be here in a while, if you want to meet him."

Troy thanked the blonde one more time before leaving to do some serious thinking.

* * *

The black car pulled up right in front of the resort and the employees rushed over to take the occupant's bags inside. The door to the backseat opened and a tall, pale male with short, black hair combed neatly to one side, and silver-gray eyes stepped out. "Mr. Stone, welcome to Lava Springs." One of the employees welcomed and led the new guest into the building.

Ryan and Sharpay sat on the couch in the lobby, the male half of the two twins staring intently at the entrance.

"Ryan, stop looking like a dog waiting for its owner to come home." Sharpay said as she turned to the next page of her magazine.

"Aw come on Shar, don't tell me you're not excited to see Dan." Ryan said, temporarily taking his focus off the doors.

"Of course I am, I just know how to contain my excitement like a normal person." Sharpay smirked at her brother.

The sound of the doors opening and footsteps pulled the twins away from their staring contest. After the employees carrying bags moved out of the way, the two could see the tall male who had just arrived.

"Well, he's certainly different from what we remember." Sharpay said and Ryan nodded in agreement.

He thought back to the summer before their freshman year, the last time he saw his old friend; he was this fun-loving, geeky boy with glasses. Now, he was staring at the same boy three years later, wearing a white dress shirt underneath a grey sports coat with grey tight-fitting jeans and matching shoes. Ryan looked at the taller male's stoic face and noticed that his facial features had become more pointed, showing what he had inherited from his mother, and he was no longer wearing glasses.

"Dan?" Ryan called as he approached the other teen.

Daniel turned and his eyes widened slightly and his expression softened.

"Hey Ry, long time no see." He greeted with a smile before turning to the other blonde. "Sharpay, you're more gorgeous than ever before."

"Naturally." Sharpay said before giving Daniel a short hug. "You look great too. What happed to those dorky glasses, though?"

"Broke, I have a new pair in its case in my bag. I'm wearing contacts." Daniel answered before taking out an elegantly designed box. "And this if for you."

Ryan and Sharpay immediately indentified the box and knew that it contained those Parisian Macaroons that the raven kept sending them on special occasions. Sharpay happily took the box and thanked Daniel with a quick peck on the cheek before strutting down the hall.

"You're sister is as restrained in giving her opinions on my clothes as ever." Daniel joked.

"That's how she is, but I liked your old glasses." Ryan said with a smile. "Well, I better let you get settled in."

"Actually, I was thinking of walking around and getting to know the place." Daniel said, making the blonde's smile bigger. "If you're not too busy, would you mind showing me around?"

Ryan nodded and began leading the raven around, the two talking less about the spa's facilities and more about each other.

* * *

Troy had just brought back another tray of empty plates into the kitchens. On normal days, he had no trouble doing his job, but with learning that Everyday was supposed to be a song about him, and the realization how one-sided his relationship was with Gabriella, Troy nearly dropped his tray several times. He was taking a breather when he heard the girls chatting excitedly about something.

"Did you see the guy Ryan was walking around with?" Kelsi asked the others, immediately getting their attentions. "He's really good looking and a great dresser. He looks to be our age, but I don't think he studies at East High."

"I saw him and no, he doesn't." Taylor confirmed. "But he did look familiar so I checked some old photos, school articles, etc. and found that he's Daniel Stone, an incoming senior at the St. Paul Academy and Summit School."

"That private school in Minnesota? How'd you find out?" Martha asked as she passed Zeke a bowl of batter.

"Like I said, I went through some old photos and saw a much younger version of him in a picture that was taken during the inter-state debate tournament in our freshman year." Taylor explained and passed the girls her phone. "Apparently, he became the debate team captain this school year, he's a member of their school orchestra, one of the few to be asked to conduct in several performances, and was voted into their student council as vice-president."

"Wow, sounds like your ideal man, Tay." Gabriella teased. "Isn't he the son of Richard Stone, the lawyer?"

"Yes he is." Mr. Fulton answered, making the girls jump and turn to face him. "I didn't realize that it was part of your jobs to identify our guests by going through several websites on the internet."

The girls apologized before returning to work. The manager raised an eyebrow at Troy before the brunette picked up his tray and walked back out to the dining hall.

* * *

Ryan lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had been engrossed in his thoughts for a few minutes now. He didn't even notice his sister walk in and sit next to him until he felt the bed dip.

"What're you thinking about?" She asked.

"I think that Dan has a small crush on me." Ryan said as he sat up making her sister snort.

"That's the understatement of the century." Sharpay said. "Come on Ry, it's been obvious that he's had feelings for you for years now."

"If he did, why hasn't he done anything about them?" Ryan asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Sharpay replied. "What's this about anyway?"

"Well, I may have feelings for Dan too, but…" The dancer trailed off, glancing to his bedside table.

Sharpay caught her brother's gaze staring at the lion sitting on the table.

"Listen Ry, I only want what's best for you." She said, taking her brother's hand. "If you have feelings for Dan, that's great, I think you'd make an adorable couple. But if what's keeping you from pursuing a relationship with him are the small friendly acts Troy has done for and with you, then you're going to be single for a long time."

"You don't know that." Ryan muttered while staring at his sheets.

"No I don't, but I can already picture it. Listen Ry, Daniel is a great guy, who I'm sure will make you happy and treat you well, and you're ignoring him for the tiny chance that Troy will dump Gabriella and go for you. Even if he does dump Gabriella, there's no guarantee that you're going to be the next person he's going ask out."

Sharpay stayed quiet and let what she had said sink in. She knew she was being harsh, but it was the only way Ryan would see the truth in her words.

"Whatever you decide, don't go for Daniel because you can't have a relationship with Troy. He's a great guy and he doesn't deserve to be the one you settle for. It's unfair to him, considering all of the things he's done for you."

Ryan nodded and Sharpay hugged her brother before leaving him to his thoughts. _Sorry Troy, but right now, Daniel's the better person for Ryan._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Troy was asked to deliver some of the guests' breakfast to their rooms. He watched 'The Orphanage' the previous night with Gabriella, but like most of his recent dates with the raven, it was a failure. Twenty minutes into the movie, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she didn't return after five minutes, Troy went up to see she had fallen asleep on his bed. Troy was so mad, he slept on the couch and lied that he fell asleep while finishing the movie. He remembered what Sharpay had told him and the realization he had the previous day, but a part of him wanted to give Gabriella the benefit of the doubt. He regretted making that decision last night.

He was heading back to the kitchens when he passed by the music room and hearing someone playing the piano. He assumed it was Kelsi and walked over to say hello, but stopped abruptly when he spotted the tall male skilfully play the keys. He assumed it was the person the girls were talking about seeing with Ryan, his appearance mostly checked out; short, black hair, pale, and silvery-grey eyes. The only thing that didn't check out was the silver, rectangular glasses, but any doubts that this wasn't Daniel Stone was removed when Ryan walked in and sat next to the taller teen.

"You're up early." Ryan greeted with a smile.

"I went to bed at nine, Ry." Daniel replied after ending the song he was playing. "If I got up at this hour, it'd be considered oversleeping."

"Right, because the great Daniel Stone has better things to do in summer, like practice playing his instruments, and train with his debate club members." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do in summer." Daniel returned. "Andrew only goes there because his parents studied there. In summer, he goes back to Rhode Island or wherever his parents drag him off to."

Ryan chuckled as he swept his fingers over the keys. He looked up at the raven's face. Since seeing him again, he noticed that his friend usually had a stoic look and when he did smile while talking to someone, it was mostly forced. The blonde always noticed that when he approached Daniel, or when they talked, the other's expression always softened and he looked more relaxed.

"You don't smile as much anymore." Ryan just blurted out.

"Well, I've got a lot occupying my mind, most of them not happy thoughts." Dan sighed before looking at Ryan and offering a small smile. "I've just been stressed out a lot, Ry. Team captain of the debate club, conducting our school orchestra on several occasions, and thinking about college. There's so much on my plate that I need a second one."

"I can tell." Ryan chuckled. "How about your personal life? Dated anyone since…"

"No." Daniel immediately replied, not letting Ryan finish his question. "You?"

Ryan shook his head and rested his hand at his side. They had told each other of their bad break ups and while Ryan stayed optimistic, it seemed that Daniel wasn't going to trust anyone with his heart any time soon. He always thought that his friend was being too pessimistic, but after being heartbroken in his second relationship, Ryan thought that Dan made the better choice

"I still remember the last time I heard you sing." Ryan said, trying to move to a happier topic. "It was the eighth grade and Sharpay and I invited you…"

"Forced me." Daniel corrected while rolling his eyes.

"To perform with us." Ryan finished.

"Until your sister told us that she was going to perform So Yesterday on her own." Daniel stated making Ryan laugh and smiling himself at the memory. "We then had a little over a day to figure out what to do."

"But, like always, you found a way." The dancer reminded his friend, beginning to play the piano.

 _A hundred days have made me older_

 _Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_ Ryan sang, his melodious voice echoing throughout the halls.

 _A thousand miles have made me colder_

 _And I don't think I can look at this the same_ Daniel continued, his voice a similar pitch to Ryan's, but slightly deeper.

 _But all the miles that separate_

 _Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_ the two sang in unison, their voices seamlessly blending together.

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind_

 _I think about you baby_

 _And I dream about you all the time_

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight, it's only you and me_

The two sang in perfect harmony, each of their voices complimenting the other. Halfway through the second verse, Daniel took over playing on the piano and Ryan stood, grabbing the closest mic stand and acted out as if he was performing, the two smiling widely as they did.

 _Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

 _It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

 _And when the last one falls_

 _When it's all said and done_

 _It gets hard but it won't take away my love, woah oh oh_

Ryan remembered their performance; a much shorter version of his friend with rectangular, black wide-rimmed glasses, some strands of his hair sticking up, and a Star Wars shirt underneath his blazer. They ended the song probably better than their old performance. The two smiled at each other. He thought about how his friend acted with other people as compared to him, and he was glad he was one of the few people who got to see this side of the supposed workaholic.

"You should come to the upcoming karaoke night we're having." Ryan excitedly explained.

"I'm not sure, Ry." Daniel replied. "As much as I'm confident about arguing a case for the invasion of a country under the rule of a dictator for the sake of human rights, my confidence in singing in front of other people, especially your friends, has dropped to nothing since our last performance."

"Come on, they're really nice." Ryan pleaded, trying his best puppy look. "I bet Sharpay wants to sing with you again, and will be impressed at how good you've gotten."

"That is unless she decides to change her mind at the last minute and perform a solo song." Daniel returned sarcastically before looking at Ryan and sighing. "If I don't have anything important to do, then sure."

Ryan jumped up and down with excitement. He took Daniel by the arm and led him down the hall while talking about what songs they could do that would wow everyone.

"Whatever you want, Ry." Daniel said in mock annoyance, his smile betraying his tone.

"By the way, I like your new glasses. They're very you." Ryan said with a smile.

"Well, I have to give my appearance extra attention since I'd be standing next to you most of the time."

* * *

Ryan walked down the halls, no particular destination in mind, while humming the song he had sang earlier. He had wanted to spend the rest of the day with his old friend, but he and his parents were doing something together for the whole afternoon, so they'd meet again for dinner that night. After walking around, he headed to the kitchens and asked for some things to make a sandwich.

"Hey Drama King." Chad greeted as he and Troy returned with new orders for the chefs. "Don't you have people who are paid to that for you?"

"I do, but I like making my own meals." Ryan explained.

"We're just about to go on our break, want to join us?" Troy asked and Ryan accepted.

The two basketball player took their aprons off, taking a plate of cheeseburger and fries each, before following Ryan into the break room, where Kelsi, Taylor, and Martha were in the middle of their break as well. Chad sat next to his girlfriend and Troy sat in between him and Ryan. The blonde immediately began conversing with Kelsi and Martha for plans for the upcoming musicals while Chad talked to Taylor a little about their plans for the weekend before talking to Troy about possible training exercises. He was happy for his best friend, but hearing about his co-captain's love life in the face of his impending break up didn't help his mood. The new topic of discussion between the girls and Ryan didn't help either.

"So Ryan, how's it going with Daniel?" Martha asked playfully.

"How do you guys know about him?" Ryan asked.

"I saw him with you when he arrived and thought he looked familiar." Taylor explained. "I went through some old photos and found one from a debate match."

"And after that, she practically went through every website she could to learn everything about him." Kelsi added, making Martha life and Ryan smile. "You should've seen her when she listed his achievements."

"So, what's your relationship with one of the country's top lawyers' only child?" Taylor asked, trying to move on from the previous topic.

"He studied in the same school as us as kids before his family moved to Minnesota." Ryan replied. "We've been friends since."

"There's nothing more between you two?" Taylor asked. "It seemed that way."

"It's complicated. He most likely has feelings for me. It's just…" Ryan trailed off, glancing to the brunette boy next to him, eating his fries one by one. "I'm not completely sure about how I feel yet. It wouldn't be fair to get into a relationship half-assed."

"Well, why don't you bring him on karaoke night and sing your feelings out?" Kelsi suggested and the other girls agreed.

"I already asked him and he said he'll come if he doesn't have anything else to do. And we already sang together this morning."

As the blonde recounted what happened that morning, Troy stood and left, muttering a soft 'see ya' to his friends. He left the kitchens and walked around, taking in deep breaths and trying to calm his heart. Several emotions plagued him; frustration, jealousy, anger. He was frustrated because after spending nearly half a summer being hated by his friends, his girlfriend leaving and getting back together with him, he was thinking of breaking up with her just a few weeks later. He was jealous of a guys because he, through no fault of his own, can put Ryan into a great mood and elicit certain expressions from the blonde

He was angry with Gabriella for pulling the wool over his eyes, making it always seem like he was to blame for bad dates or the relationship failing when she deserved an equal amount, possibly more of the blame. He was angry with himself for not seeing that he was in a one-sided relationship. Troy stopped walking and sat on a rock right beside the lake. He gripped his brown locks and shut his eyes tightly.

 _Why is this happening to me? Things were going great and with just one feeling, everything seems to be falling to shit. Why couldn't I just ignore him? Why didn't I just push the feeling away? Why does he always have to shoot that smile at me every time we see each other? Why did I have to fall in love with Ryan?_ Troy's eyes opened and his grip loosened. He stared at his own reflections, his heart slowing down and his breathing returning to normal. Even though he didn't have it in mind, he had done what Sharpay had asked him to do before doing anything concerning Ryan; he figured out how he truly felt for the blonde.

"Troy." Someone called and placed a hand on his shoulder. The brunette turned to see Gabriella looking down at him with a small frown. "Chad said you just stormed off. Are you alright?"

What Troy was going to do concerning Ryan had to start now, and what he was about to do was probably the hardest thing he has to.

"Gabby." Troy said calmly, taking her hand and sitting her next to him. "We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Greetings from the dead. In all seriousness, I apologise for the unexpected (nearly) 2-year hiatus. I wo** **uld say that life got in the way and had an extreme case of writer's block but that was only half of the reason. The other half that I was burnt out after publishing the first six chapters after this fic one after another and not taking a break. The reason I got inspired again was that a friend linked a video of Ashely and Lucas singing What I've Been Looking For on Ashely's channel (if you have not watched it, it's amazing) and I binged all three movies again after 2 years. And, of course I owe it to myself and all of you to finish this story, which you all fell in love with, despite me thinking it was sub par compared to others.**

 **I will finish this story, and expect it to be done by October. I don't know if I'll write a sequel or not, but I'm on an HSM high right now. I also haven't watched Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, which is a crime, and will remedy it soon.**

 **I've taken enough of your time. I would just like to thank you all again for your patience, apologise for your extremely long wait, and I hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Ryan sat at one of the tables in the dining hall, which was full of the Lava Springs patrons enjoying their dinners. Kelsi was at the piano, playing some slow music, appropriate to how the hall was dimly lit. A few minutes later, Sharpay walked in looking around before spotting her brother and heading his way.

"Shar, what's wrong?" Ryan asked when his sister got to his table.

"You're having dinner with Daniel, is it a date?" Sharpay asked, making the other blonde raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, it isn't, we aren't dating…yet." Ryan replied. "What is this all about anyway?"

"Didn't you hear?" Sharpay whispered as she took the other seat and sat next to Ryan. "Troy and Gabriella broke up earlier."

Ryan's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. This was the last thing he'd expected to happen.

"Why? What happened?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know the entire story, but Zeke told me that Troy realized that he didn't have those kinds of feelings for her anymore." Sharpay replied. "And yes, Zeke and I are dating again."

"I'm happy for you and pity Zeke." Ryan joked, making his sister playfully hit his arm. "So, why'd you bring this up?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ry? There are two guys who you like; one who clearly likes you back, and the other who's not so clear. I just want you to have all the info before making a serious decision and not regretting it later with 'what ifs.'"

Ryan nodded and thanked his sister, who gave him a comforting squeeze on the arm before leaving. The dancer sat there, staring at the empty chair across him. He stared and asked himself who he'd rather have sitting across him; the tall, pale, raven-haired teen who he has known since childhood and clearly liked him, or the strong, kind, and loyal brunette who he's been in love with for a long time.

"Ry." Someone called and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Ryan looked up to see Daniel looking down at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Ryan replied, offering a small smile.

Daniel nodded and took the seat across Ryan. Chad waited on them and after they ordered their food, they began talking. Daniel and his parents went to see a show in the local theatre. They then both talked about their individual schools, Ryan mostly about the drama department and Daniel talked about all of the possible extracurricular activities they had. Dinner went by quickly and they were now reminiscing of old times while having fresh fruit salads for dessert.

"I still can't believe that you and Andy became friends that way." Ryan said as he chuckled.

"What was I supposed to do?" Daniel asked. "He was being accused for filling someone else's locker with shaving cream and I defended him."

"That still didn't change the fact that he did do it." Ryan returned.

"Well, that asshole had it coming anyway. If it wasn't that, he would've eventually gotten punched." Daniel explained with a smile. "I was actually surprised to learn that you both were friends."

As the taller male recounted all of the accusations, both true and false, that he had to defend their mutual friend against, Ryan listened intently with a smile. As he was listening, he saw Troy serve some of the other diners, speaking politely and flashing that brilliant smile. His insides twisted and remembered the conversation he had with his sister earlier.

"Dan, I'm going to ask you something and I want your honest answer." Ryan said and his friend nodded. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes, I do." Daniel replied after a short silence.

"Since when?"

"Fifth grade for when I knew I liked you more than a friend, Eighth grade for when I came to terms that what I felt was more than just liking you."

"If it's been that long, why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Because of one more thing we have in common; we put others' needs before our own. Sharpay told me about the song."

Ryan made a mental note to talk to his sister about this but for now, he took a deep breath and nodded for Daniel to continue.

"Since the sixth grade, my parents were already talking about moving to Minnesota." The taller teen explained. "And sure, if I did something, we could've had a long distance relationship, but I knew you needed someone who could be actually be there with you. If you were down, you should have someone to be able to hug you and not just say reassuring words through a phone or computer."

"I understand." Ryan replied. "I…may have feelings for you too."

"Alright." Daniel answered. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

"That's it?" Ryan asked. "You're not going to ask me out, or want to talk about it?"

"Ry, it's quite obvious that you're not completely sure of how you feel about me." Daniel returned as he paid the bill and led the blonde down the hall. "Talking about it now would just make you uncomfortable and put you on the spot, and I'd never do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"I know." Ryan said with a smile. "I remember when our entire class went to an amusement park. Everyone went into the haunted house and you wanted to, but you stayed outside with me because I didn't want to. You didn't tell me to be brave or called me scared, you just sat there on the bench with me."

"Exactly, and I'm not going to rush you to come to terms with your feelings. Take all the time you need to figure things out. I don't mind waiting"

"What if you wait and in the end, I choose someone else?"

"Then I'll be happy for you and move on. It'll be a long and hard process, but I'll manage. And if the person you choose hurts you any way, there won't be any place on earth where they'll be able to hide from me."

Ryan smiled and pulled Daniel in for a hug, wrapping his arms around the raven's torso. The taller teen hugged back and let go only when Ryan did. They began walking back to Ryan's room, the blonde looking down, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

"So, are you any good yet at that new fighting game?" Daniel asked, his own cheeks showing off a faint pink colour.

"Yeah, in fact, I might be able to beat you." Ryan returned with a smirk.

"Dream on, Ry." Daniel returned with his own smirk.

* * *

Sharpay sat on the couch in her room, doing her nails, when someone knocked, and in came her brother.

"How was your date?" Sharpay asked, her focus still on her nails.

"It wasn't a date." Ryan restated. "Dan told me you told him about the song."

Sharpay stopped working on her nails and looked at her twin. He didn't look angry, but she knew he wasn't happy.

"Just tell me why, Shar." Ryan said.

"Despite my bullying him, which I do because it's fun to get rise out of him, I told him because I care for him." Sharpay explained. "He's like another brother to me. The same way I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want him to get hurt too. And I told him to warn him that you might be settling for him."

There was silence the next few minutes, until Ryan sat next to Sharpay.

"Your intentions were good, so I forgive you." Ryan said and gave his sister a one-arm hug.

"So, how was dinner?"

Ryan spent the next couple minutes summarising what he and Dan talked about, focusing mostly on what was said after he asked his friend if he had feelings for him.

"He really is such a softie" Sharpay said, but she was smiling.

"He is" Ryan agreed.

"So, shall we plan what we're going to make Dan sing tomorrow night?" Sharpay asked with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Bolton!" Mr. Fulton called and the Wildcat in question immediately approached. "Please deliver this cart of food to Room 107, and try not to wake any of the guests that are still asleep."

"Yes sir" Troy said with a nod before doing as instructed. The brunette quickly navigated his way through the halls, and knocked on the door when he arrived. "Room service."

"Enter" A voice called from the inside.

Troy did so and was surprised to find the old friend Ryan had been hanging around the last couple of days in front of him. After regaining his composure, he straightened up and removed the cloche.

"Your breakfast, Mr. Stone" Troy said. "Will that be all?"

"No" Daniel said, surprising the brunette. "Have a seat, Troy."

Troy wanted to protest, but the serious look the other teen gave him made him change his mind, and he sat across him.

"I've heard a lot about you from Sharpay" Daniel stated. "You seem well-rounded, being captain of the basketball team and an amazing performer."

"Thank you" Troy said unsurely. "But that's nothing compared to you."

"Depends on what you think is better" Daniel stated. "But I'm not interested in your accolades. What I am interested in is your relationship with Ryan."

"What about it?" Troy said.

"Do you love him?" Daniel asked.

"I do." Troy returned and the raven-haired male stared at him blankly.

Troy was expecting this conversation to happen sooner or later. Now, he expects Daniel to tell him to back off, that he and Ryan are not right for each other, and all that crap, but Troy was not going to let himself be deterred.

"Good" Daniel said after a minute of silence, confusing Troy. "That will be all."

"What?" Troy asked. "You're not going to tell me to back off? Don't you have feelings for Ryan too?"

"I do, but he has feelings for both of us" The raven admitted. "But his feelings for you are leagues greater than his feelings for me. It's quite clear by the way he looks at you."

"I'm sorry" Troy apologised. He didn't know why, but he guessed that it wasn't easy for the other teen, who's been in love with the blonde dancer for the longest time.

"It's fine. Ryan is, first and foremost, my friend" Daniel stated. "He deserves to find the one who makes him happy, even if that person isn't me."

"That's very noble" Troy said, offering a small smile.

"Now, we come back to you" Daniel said and Troy raised an eyebrow. "You have feelings for Ryan, he has feelings for you, and you will make him happy, undoubtedly. But how long will it last? Is this just some phase you're in? Ryan's been hurt before, and we don't want to see him hurt again."

"Look, I don't know how long Ryan and I will last" Troy said. "But I know that this isn't a phase. What I feel for Ryan is a million times greater than what I felt for Gabriela. I want to and will work to make this relationship last, for as long as Ryan will love me back, and I would never knowingly hurt him, whether or not we got together."

"Very well" The raven said with a nod. "Just keep in mind the consequences should you do hurt him."

"I know I'll be chased to the ends of the earth by an unrelenting, bloodthirsty beast" Troy stated.

"Accurate, but not the words I would use to describe Sharpay" Daniel said with a smirk and Troy chuckled.

"So any advice?" Troy asked.

"Just be yourself, that's what made Ryan fall for you in the first place, it seems" Daniel said as he focused on his breakfast, making the brunette blush. "But if you're still not sure, I hear you're an amazing singer."

Troy blushed more, but thanked the raven before wheeling the cart out. As soon as he got back, Troy rushed to join Kelsi in the music room, and began planning for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Everything was set. It took a lot of planning and the involvement of Sharpay, but Troy was finally ready. Today, he'd tell Ryan how he felt, and he'd tell him in the ways the blonde dancer knew and loved; singing and scheming.

"Thanks Kels" Troy said. "I wouldn't be able to do this without your help."

"It's not a problem Troy" Kelsi returned with a smile. "But why didn't you just tell Ryan immediately?"

"Well, he saved my relationship with Gabriella with singing and scheming, I thought I would return the favour" Troy stated with a smile. "Besides, if Ryan and I get together, I'll be hanging around Sharpay a lot, so I better get used to it."

"I guess" Kelsi said. "And it's not if you and Ryan get together. It's when you and Ryan get together."

"Thanks Kels" Troy said with a smile.

"Besides, I think you're more suited for Ryan than Jason" Kelsi stated as she started packing up her sheet music, and turned to see the other brunette looking at her with wide eyes.

"What? Jason's gay?" Troy asked and Kelsi nodded.

"You guys didn't know?" Kelsi asked.

"No, how could we?" The blue-eyed teen asked. "But you guys dated after call backs for the winter musicale"

"Yeah and we broke up because we wanted different things" Kelsi explained.

"What things?" Troy asked and Kelsi gave him a look, making him realise what she meant and start blushing. "Oh…right."

"Yeah" Kelsi said with a chuckle. "Why are you so surprised Troy?"

"Well, he's a friend of mine" Troy said. "He's friends with the entire team. Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Come on Troy, you're smart" Kelsi said. "Why wouldn't a guy on any sports team come out as gay?"

"He would…oh, right…" Troy said, his eyes widening as he realised..

"Yeah" Kelsi sighed. "Please don't tell anyone else. The only reason I told you was because you can relate to Jason and talk to him about it."

"You don't have to worry. This is Jason's secret" Troy said. "And I'll talk to him."

"Thanks" Kelsi said with a smile. "Fulton says we can clock out after three so we can go home and get some stuff for the night."

"Alright. Do you want a lift?" Troy offered.

"No thanks, Martha, Taylor and I are going to clock out at our usual time" Kelsi said. "But you should get home and freshen up for your boyfriend."

Troy knew she was teasing him, but the idea of Ryan being his boyfriend made him feel extremely happy. After thanking Kelsi again, Troy went out and tended to some more tables before clocking out around five with Chad.

"You talked a lot to Kelsi today" Chad pointed out as he and Troy headed for the employee parking lot. "I'm surprised you're still going to Karaoke Night since you and Gabby aren't together anymore."

"It'll be a lot of fun with you guys, even if I'm not with someone" Troy said before giving his friend a smirk. "Besides, I know Taylor's going to make you do a duet with her and I wouldn't want to miss that."

"Whatever" Chad scoffed and playfully shoved his friend's arm.

The two got into Troy's truck and when the captain tried to start the car, there was a troubling sound.

"Should we just call a cab?" Chad asked.

"No, it'll still work" Troy said, trying to start the engine again, which it did for a few seconds before shutting off and smoke started coming out of the hood. "No, no, no."

They got out of the hood and after inspecting what was wrong, it took all Troy's willpower not to start cussing as if he'd just stubbed his toe.

"It's gonna be okay man" Chad said. "We'll take a cab, and bring the truck to the junkyard and see if we can find something to fix it."

"This is not just about the truck breaking down, Chad" Troy said in frustration. "I'm about to do something huge that'll probably change my life, and I'm not usually superstitious, but I can't help but take this as some kind of sign."

"Just calm down Troy" Chad said. "What are you talking about?"

Troy looked at his best friend. Chad's been with him through it all, since they were kids. Other than a certain blonde, there's no one Troy with trust more with his life. But Chad has always had adverse reactions to change. He got the basketball team and the scholastic decathlon team to plot against him and Gabriella after they auditioned for the winter musicale, and there was their falling out after Troy started getting attention from the Evans family, mostly Sharpay, but Chad was mostly justified for hating him since he was being a huge dick. The co-captain hadn't said or done anything with regards to his and Gabriella's break up, but Troy assumed that it was because of Taylor telling him not to meddle.

"Hey guys" Someone called and they turned to see Ryan approaching them. "Things don't look great here."

"That's an understatement" Chad said, moving away to show Ryan the source of the smoke.

"So she finally croaked" Ryan stated and Troy was surprised when the Drama King looked sad. "Shame, I was fond of her."

"Really?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"Of course; every time I see her, she reminds me of a really great night" Ryan said while shooting a knowing smile at Troy, who smiled back.

"Yeah, well memories are the least of our problems right now" Chad stated turning to Troy. "Even with us splitting the cab fare, it's going to cost a lot."

"Yeah, and I don't mind carpooling with Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi back here" Troy began. "But they just take so long."

"Well, why don't you borrow my car?" Ryan suggested and the two basketball players looked at him.

"We appreciate the offer, but not even Troy's reputation can't handle driving around in your sis's pink convertible" Chad said.

"I have my own car, Danforth" Ryan said while rolling his eyes. "I just always ride to school with Shar because it's when we talk the most and, up until the most recent school term, where we rehearsed our songs for all the school musicals."

Troy gave a sheepish smile and blushed slightly while Ryan pulled out his cell phone and called the front desk of the resort. In a couple minutes, Troy and Chad spotted Ryan's car approaching them, being driven by one of the Lava Springs staff, and they wondered why Ryan didn't drive his car more often.

"Seriously dude. Why do you even ride with Sharpay when you have this baby?" Chad asked, admiring the dark-blue convertible with a silver trim.

"To save money on gas, because since Sharpay and I are twins, my parents thought it'd be cute if we had the same car and I knew the East High student body wouldn't, or that because my sister is a psycho-control freak who won't relent unless she gets her way" Ryan stated and the two other teens chuckled.

"So, who're you gonna entrust to drive it?" Troy asked with his puppy dog eyes, making Ryan smile.

"Obviously me" Chad said immediately as he stepped in front of Troy. "I've nothing against Troy's driving, but you've known me longer, and trust me more, hopefully."

"But Chad's never driven a car before, save for when he was learning how and his driver's exam" Troy stated. "And not only do I have experience, I've also driven safely and at a proper speed."

"Please, the only reason you drove so slow was cause your truck wouldn't go any faster" Chad said.

"Guys, I'm not going to be responsible for your friendship ending" Ryan said before pulling out a coin. "Call it in the air."

"Heads/Tails" Chad and Troy called respectively as Ryan flipped the coin.

"And it's tails" Ryan announced, showing the coin to the two others. "Not a single scratch, Bolton."

"I'll protect it with my life" Troy said, smiling as he was handed the keys. "Don't worry Chad. I'll let you drive it back here."

Satisfied, Chad nodded and he and Troy thanked Ryan again before the blonde was driven back to the resort in a golf cart.

* * *

"Hey, what're you slowing down for?" Chad asked as they approached the city proper.

"We still got to return this thing to Ryan, Chad" Troy stated.

It was amazing driving on the open road from Lava Springs to the city at top speed, but Troy promised Ryan that he'd return the dancer's convertible without a scratch.

"So, when your truck broke down, you said something about making a decision that'll change your life" Chad said. "What is it?"

'Now or never, I guess' Troy thought to himself. "Actually, it's more than just one decision, Chad. The first decision was breaking up with Gabriella."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that" Chad said. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because I don't love her anymore" Troy replied. "And this has been a long time coming. Since she and Taylor got busy, I've become a second thought to her."

"Couldn't you have worked it out?" Chad asked.

"I tried, Chad" Troy said. "What do you and Taylor talk about when you have dates?"

"Lots of things" Chad answered. "But we mostly talk about us."

"Yeah, well all Gabriella could talk about was the yearbook" Troy said. "If not that, she was talking about Stanford. That's all she talked about. I just wasn't happy anymore."

"Hey, I get it man" Chad said. "No point in staying in a bad relationship."

Troy nodded, surprised that his friend was taking this so well, and parked in front of Chad's house. Chad's mom was gardening and asked Troy to come in for some snacks, but the captain politely declined.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30, alright?" Troy asked.

"That's a bit early, but fine" Chad said. "But I'm not getting out yet. Not until you tell me the other decisions you're making."

"Fine" Troy said and took in a deep breath. "I might not go into U of A for basketball anymore."

"What?" Chad asked with wide eyes. "Troy, this is what we've been working on since we were freshmen, since we were kids. This is our dream."

"No Chad. This is your dream and my dad's" Troy stated.

"I thought we'd be together in this" Chad said. "I thought we were brothers.

"And we are" Troy shot back angrily. "I'd still be your brother if you didn't want to do basketball either or if you wanted to go to a college two states away. You're always like this. Why do you think that me changing one thing about me, even when it doesn't affect you, is the end of the word? Why can't you just be supportive and understanding, like an actual brother?"

Troy and Chad stared angrily at each other for few minutes before Chad got out of the convertible and angrily stomped into his house. Troy sighed before starting the car up again. His truck broke and now Chad was angry with him. Things didn't look too good, but Troy couldn't stop now.

 _'At least mom will be there when I tell dad'_

* * *

"Ryan, would you please tell your sister that I'd rather get sawed in half than sing with her" Daniel stated.

"Aw come on. Let's do it for old times' sake, Danny" Sharpay said, smiling when the raven glared at her before returning his focus to his book.

Ryan merely chuckled. The three of them were sitting on their chaises by the pool with Ryan in the middle. Sharpay was listing all the songs she was planning on singing for tonight while Ryan listened and Daniel read a book, until she thought it'd be more fun to annoy their friend.

"By the way Ry, I want you to meet me in the music room at 8" Sharpay instructed. "I don't want to look like an amateur in front of our friends."

"You have friends?" Daniel asked while feigning shock.

"Sure Shar, but I don't think practicing is necessary" Ryan stated, trying hard not to laugh. "None of us are competing; we all just want to have fun tonight."

"If we're not competing, why do karaoke machines give scores at the end of each song?" Sharpay asked.

"Those are not accurate" Ryan said. "And if you recall, dad had to get us a custom made karaoke machine that didn't give scores because you broke the last one when it gave you a 98."

"As much as I enjoy stories of your sister's fits of psychotic rage, I'm going to get ready for dinner" Daniel stated as he stood.

The Evans twins said goodbye before they returned to discussing what songs to sing that night. They didn't even get to the third song since their focus was disrupted by the sound of screaming, and a familiar voice apologising over and over. They sat up and saw Daniel, still fully clothed and in the pool, and Jason, also fully clothed and in the pool, next to him apologising and several staff members rushing over with towels in hand.

"Honestly, how did he ever end up in the basketball team?" Sharpay asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Seems to me he doesn't regret falling into the pool with Dan too much" Ryan stated. "Looks like he's enjoying the view."

Sharpay looked up and saw that as the Lava Springs staff busied themselves with drying their friend, Jason stood close by, apologising over and over again, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"Well, to be fair, Danny's pretty fit for a geek" Sharpay said. "And it's not like a wet, white t-shirt leaves much to the imagination. I'm surprised that you're not marching over there considering that might be the guy you end up with."

"I've thought about it and while I do like Dan, I don't think I'll ever get over my feelings for Troy" Ryan said with a sigh. "And yes Shar, I've tried. I stayed up all night thinking about it and I just can't picture myself in a relationship with someone that isn't Troy."

"Alright" Sharpay said after a minute and lied back down.

"You're not going to tell me that 'I can't get over my feelings because I haven't dated anyone yet' or that I should 'try dating Dan?'" Ryan asked.

"I already told you that you shouldn't get into a relationship with Daniel if you don't feel the same way for him" Sharpay said. "And I'm not going to say anything else on the matter. Maybe you won't get over the crush, maybe it'll take all summer, our senior year or maybe it'll take five years. My point is that it's up to you now on how you go about your crush."

"What if I end up alone 'because I keep comparing everyone to Troy?" Ryan asked.

"You won't" Sharpay said. "My guess is the reason your feelings still feel strong is because Troy just broke up with Gabriella and you guys have been hanging out recently. When the school year starts again, and we're busy with the musicals and he's busy with basketball, things will probably go back to normal."

Ryan nodded and thanked his sister. He looked up and saw his friend take one of the many towels that had been wrapped around him and placed it on Jason's head, making the wildcat blush more. Daniel then shooed away the Lava Springs staff before he and Jason headed into the building.

"Maybe we should go get ready for dinner too" Ryan suggested.

"You just want to spy on Danny and see if he and Jason hit it off" Sharpay stated and Ryan smiled. "Go on then. I suppose he could end up with worse guys."

"Like someone who would start an on/off thing with someone who worships them?" Ryan asked and moved out of the way before his sister could hit him with a magazine, laughing as he quickly followed after his friend.

* * *

"Troy, could you please help set the table?" Lucille asked.

"Come on Lucille, the game is on" Jack said.

"It's alright, dad" Troy said as he got up. "We are having dinner earlier 'because I have plans."

"Well Jack, why don't you record the game so you and Troy can watch it tomorrow when he gets back?" Lucille suggested and Jack did so.

"Still don't know why you're going, Troy" Jack said as he retrieved the plates. "I thought you just got into the singing thing because of Gabriella."

"I've always liked singing, dad" Troy said. "Gabriella was just the one who helped me get into it. Besides, all my friends will be there too."

"And you shouldn't really monopolise his time Jack" Lucille stated. "Besides, you're the one who encourages the team to bond with each other."

"I'm just trying to get as much time as I can with my son" Jack said. "It won't be long before he'll be playing for U of A."

"Dad…about that" Troy began, but his father cut him off.

"I know you're worried, but you're a cinch for that scholarship" Jack said.

"I know, but…" Troy began before taking in a deep breath. "What if I didn't want to go into U of A for basketball anymore?"

"What?" Jack said, his eyes wide.

"Dad, don't freak out" Troy said.

"Why would I freak out? It's not like this is what you've been working towards since you started high school" Jack said.

"Jack, this is not the end of the world" Lucille said.

"How is it not the end of the world?" Jack asked. "Our son is suddenly giving up on his dream during the summer before his senior year, a dream he's had since he was a little kid."

"No dad, this is your dream. A dream you pushed onto me" Troy said. "Do you know what it's like to be labelled as this specific person? It's paralyzing. All my life I've been known as the 'basketball guy and I've been too afraid to do anything that went against that image everyone had of me because I was afraid of not meeting their expectations, not meeting your expectations."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you've been hanging around those Evans kids all summer?" Jack asked.

"This has nothing to do with Ryan" Troy said immediately, and blushed when his parents gave him a confused look. "Or Sharpay. Look dad, you're the one who said that everyone has a different future. Why is it so hard to accept that the future I want is so different from the one you want for me?"

"So what, you're not going to be in the team next school year too?" Jack asked.

"That's not what I'm saying" Troy said in frustration. "You aren't listening. I still love basketball, and I still might go into U of A for basketball, but it has to be what I want, not what you, Chad or anyone else wants for me. But you're my dad. Can't you be supportive of what I want to do, even if that's not what you want for me?"

"Jack…" Lucille said, but the older male just stared at his son.

"Fine" Troy said and ran up to his room, shutting and locking his door.

The brunette finally let his tears fall. He let himself fall onto his bed and buried his face in his pillows. A part of him was telling him that it wasn't too late, that he could still fix things. Then Troy remembered the dream he had of Ryan giving him advice and smiled. Wiping his tears, he nodded to himself and he was going to stick to his plan, even if Ryan was the only person who didn't hate him by the end of it.


End file.
